


Plans

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Rachel and Tim, moving to Seattle. (Set during the time jump at the end of the finale, in an AU where Tim and Rachel are secretly together for most of the series.)
Relationships: Rachel Brooks/Tim Gutterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This one's actually brand new.

Normally Rachel liked long drives, but having to do it across several states took some of the shine out of it. The soundtrack to this particular drive, normally far more reliably enjoyable than the radio, also left something to be desired at the moment. 

“You realize this may be the last decent coffee I ever drink?”

Rachel sighed. “That is gas station coffee, which does not fall under the legal definition of ‘decent coffee’ no matter how you use the term.”

“Closer than that hipster coffee Seattle’s filled with,” Tim countered, sounding suspiciously like a five-year-old pouting about going to bed. “Like drinking a damn cookie.”

She’d been far more patient with this particular argument the first time around, but that was two states ago. “We’re not repeating this discussion.” She heard her voice get prim, which half the time Tim tried for on purpose. “I’ve already explained to you that hipsters enjoy a much wider variety of coffee than can be found at Starbucks.”

She wasn’t looking at him, but she could hear the pout. “Doesn’t mean any of it’s any good.”

“Once again, not repeating this discussion.”

There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke again. “Fine, but you have no defense for skinny jeans.” This time, he sounded more like he did when he was trying to argue that Road Runner was secretly an evil mastermind. “Five minutes in those things, you cut off all the blood supply to your balls.”

She kept her lips from twitching upward, but it was an effort. “Your jeans could stand to be tighter.”

This time, the silence had a different feel to it. She could picture the slow, self-satisfied curl of his smile like she was staring right at it. “You like my legs.”

Rachel stopped resisting her own slight smile. Tim might complain like a sulky child, but he could get distracted out of it just as easily. “Enough not to kick you out of this car for all the complaining you’re doing.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She was sure he was going for smug, but he still sounded too much like a little boy to truly pull it off. “Nick and your mom would get mad at you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Only because you’ve had the good sense not to complain in front of them.”

He made a wry sound. “If you’re gonna handle a big change less maturely than a 15-year-old, rule one is to make sure the 15-year-old doesn’t know about it.” He took another sip of coffee, settling back against the seat. “As for your mom, she still thinks I’m adorable. I’m not about to disabuse her of that notion.”

Familiar amusement rose up. “You have her completely snowed.”

The silence was back, and she could feel it when he turned to look at her. “I must have you snowed pretty good, too.” His voice softened in a way most people wouldn’t recognize. “You’re the one who married me.”

He’d proposed the moment they’d sent in their official applications, and neither of them had been interested enough in fuss to wait. Also, making it official before they started the new jobs meant that they could neatly circumvent an entire ream of fraternization issues. She cherished their relationship, and that meant keeping other people’s noses out of her and Tim’s business. Anything that needed to be sorted could be sorted out between the two of them, and possibly their family if the situation called for it.

Rachel had planned on saying no to the job offer. The initial one had been a complete surprise, coming out of Seattle from someone she’d known during her training days. It had been tempting, of course, but Rachel was a practical woman and everyone who mattered to her was in Kentucky. She’d moved back for family, and the idea of leaving it for anything less than that was ridiculous. She was content with the promotion opportunities where she was.

But when she’d told Tim about it, he just patiently waited out her detailed, well-thought-out explanation. Then he’d given her that long, quiet look. “Or you could just see if they’ll take me, too.”

She’d never told him this, but she’d nearly proposed to him then and there. She’d had no interest in getting married again, but Tim had a way of upending even the most carefully laid plans. A wise woman learned to be grateful for that fact, even if she had to put up with a few exasperating moments. 

Instead of saying any of that, she just let her smile widen. “Oh, no. I see right through you, Tim Gutterson.”

“And yet you hogtied yourself to me anyway.” She glanced over just to let herself see the expression on his face, all the warmth and welcome anyone could need in the world. “Must be love.”

Rachel let their connected gazes linger for a moment before she turned back to the road, her own voice warm with everything she felt. “Must be.”

She heard Tim shift, settling more against the window so he could watch her more than the road. “I guess I can deal with the hipsters, then.”

It was hard to grumble when you sounded that pleased with the universe as a whole. “I’m touched.”

“You should be.” He took another sip of coffee, voice sliding into planning mode. “And will be, just as soon as we get to the hotel and settle Nick and your mom in for the night.”

The semi-pun should not be enough to make her shiver the way it did. It would be embarrassing if anyone but Tim knew about it. “Thoroughly?”

He raised an eyebrow, a focused edge to his voice that normally meant bad things for criminals and good things for her. “You ever had reason to complain about my work?”

Memories curled hot in the base of her stomach, and she couldn’t have kept the satisfied edge out of her voice even if she’d wanted to. “Not in this area, no.”

His tone made it clear he’d heard everything she hadn’t said out loud. “There you go.” Then he made a thoughtful noise. “Might step things up a notch tonight, though. You deserve a reward for all that complaining you’ve been having to listen to.”

That surprised a laugh out of her. There weren’t many people who could manage that particular trick, but Tim was one of the best. “Looking forward to it.”

She looked over just so she could see his smile. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
